User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 2
RE: Yeah :/ Rainy Talk Blog 02:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) HTF Watch it when you have the time 02:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes I love Imagine Dragons! I will be your friend for sure escpecially seeing as you like Adventure Time and obviously Pokemon! I have found a kindred spirit! WynterNightshade (talk) 06:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Wynter of The Wynter Hey Crys. How the hell do you get the little doggies on your page? Where do you get them? Sorry, I just <3 them. GINGER who<3 you 03:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) hey crys! could you please inform me the next time you are on so we can judge the cat contest applications and pick a winner together? c: thank you! --robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crys! You've been given Blossomheart to RP on my thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 until Dec 15th. Please try to RP everyday, and have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 18:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I sarry :C Is now an okay time? I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 07:07, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Twilightblaze Yo. I've been given Twilightblaze in the RP Game, and I honestly haven't got a clue how to RP him. I've looked at the personality and everything, but I still have no idea. o.O Any tips? You have been tangled... in the frost 22:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) >:c mean. btw I'm on s4. you best be proud. I have a few things about s4 I'd like to point out #Cas' style #Sam's powers #Cas' tie #DeAn #SaM #BobBy #Cas' tie #Cas' powers #Cas #CasTiEL #This shady Castiel fellow seems like a good character #Did I mention Cas' tie? I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match... What a catch. 06:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Winter Picture hey, Crys! You've been voted to draw the NC picture! So, here as some steps as to what you should do; 1: make a blog asking people to sign up ONE ''cat to be on the NC picture, and to provide a description of their cat. Keep this blog open until the 25th(remember that Stormstar, Hazelclaw and Brookwhisker must all take place on the picture too) 2: on the 25th indicate that cats may no longer be submitted on the blog. Then you can begin drawing your picture(or you cna begin earlier if you want tbh you dont have to wait to stop taking submissions). Please remember to include every cat that has been submitted. Also, please keep Stromstar, Hazelclaw and Brookwhisker, as well as any other important cats you may recognize, in the middle of the picture 3: upload the picture once you are done (I would appreciate if you could have it done by new years) and message it to me. I can then give it to Fuzzy so that she may color it in ^-^ ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Squirrelkit Hi! Just letting you know that I will be gone from the 27th-30th, so you may RP Squirrelkit if you want/need to. ''You have been tangled... in the frost 23:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC)